


LMFAO, Wade and a box

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Confused Peter Parker, LMFAO - Freeform, Party, Peter doesn't want to be there, The author answers back, Wade Does What He Wants, Wade call out the author, Wade talks to the author, box - Freeform, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Wade and Peter are on a party when Wade’s favorite song starts to play. Then he decides they need a box to really feel the song.





	LMFAO, Wade and a box

**Author's Note:**

> This was for [cawolters](https://cawolters.tumblr.com) and [inexorableblob's](https://inexorableblob.tumblr.com/) Flash Fiction Friday writting challenge. I wrote it yesterday but I forgot to upload it here. ^^U
> 
> \-----------------------------------------

It’s Friday night and somehow Deadpool has convinced our friendly neighbor spider-man to go with him to a party. Deadpool is doing “his best” to “behave” (which means he is already absolute wasted and trying to get into everybody’s pants) when a new song starts to play.

‘OH MY CHIMICHANGAS!!!!’ He screams like a mad man.

‘What it is? You discovered crabs in your pants?’ Spider-man dryly answers.

‘No, silly. They have always been there. It’s the song!’

‘What about it?’

‘You don’t know the song? LMFAO’s I’m sexy and I know it?’

‘Eh… no?’

Deadpool looks at the camera and screams like Macaulay Culkin in home alone.

‘We need to fix that!’ He keeps screaming ‘But first we need a box.’

‘A box?’

‘Yes! You need a square head so you can properly dance this song.’

Deadpool grabs spider-man and push him out of the club into an alley.

‘Thank goodness we are out! Can I go home now?’

Once again the poor guy is pushed by Deadpool who refuses to let him go.

‘You are not going anywhere until you dance with me bugaboy and to do that we need the box.’

‘And you think this is the best place to look for?’

‘Yeah, people are throwing away perfectly good boxes all the time. Why buy when you can steal?’

The arachnid rolls his eyes even if he knows no one can see him.

‘I know what are you doing.’ Wade accuses him

‘Wha-How?’

‘I’m reading the fanfic’ He answers as a matter-of-fact, ‘by the way, how I’m supposed to look at the camera to scream? What camera? I’m not that crazy ladydude.’

‘Ok, I’m out of here. This is too much Deadpool for me in one night.’

‘Wait! I found the box!’ [**Thank you deus ex machina aka lazy writer ;)** ]

‘This box smells like pee.’

‘Don’t be such a party pooper; it’s just for one song! Unless you decide you like it.’

‘I’m not wearing this!’ Spider-man complaints trying to take it off but a kick from the merc with a mouth stops him. Then he steals spider-man’s web shooters to glue the box in its place.

‘We are going to the party and we are going to dance and you are going to have the time of your life or I will kill you! Got it?’ Wade threats. Although the last part is a lie Deadpool; we both know you are softie for the spiderboi, you don’t fool me. Or anybody for that matter. [**Shut up or you are next :-) **]

For the third time around Spider-man is pushed around, this time he complains less because he can barely see with the box in his head. Then he notices something.

‘Wade?’

‘I can’t believe it.’ He whispers ‘The song is over and we couldn’t dance.’

‘The song is 3:23; what did you expect?’

‘But-but-but… ‘He tries to make a coherent sentence but nothing comes out.

‘C’mon Wade, we will go to your house and we can dance there.’ Peter pities him. God knows why. [Because he is also a softie and my heartmate]

Wade’s eyes grow twice his size making an Oscar-winning puppy face.

‘You sure you don’t mind?’

Spider-man sighs.

‘If you like the song so much I can listen to it once and dance with you if that makes you happy’.

‘Thankyouthankyouthankyouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu’ He screams like a fangirl

Of course, as you can imagine it was not one or twice but three hours of the song in loop until Wade had to use the head box to throw up and Peter jumped through the window and into the void. [**What void?**] <strike>Shut up Wade.</strike>

The end [**or not ;)** ]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so done


End file.
